At present, sports have become an important part of people's daily life. Specifically, a variety of sports and games afford pleasure in people's life. In general, when people want to take some sports, for example, football, hockey ball, baseball, tennis ball and golf, etc., they have to go to special grounds to practise or have these sports. How ever, it is time-consuming and inconvenient for people to do sports in special grounds because the grounds always are crowded, as a result, people cannot concentrate on in their practice or sports due to external disturbance. More unfavorably, the players have to be weighed down with picking up balls. It is rather time-consuming and arduous for the players to picking up the tennis balls or golf balls. Consequently, the practicers have been fatigue due to frequently picking-up behave before they achieve sufficient exercise.
Therefore, a number of suspension curtain nets are applied in many superior stadiums and gymnasiums to buffer and capture the flying balls. However, the nets are too big and heavy and thus require corresponding broad space. Further, once the nets are suspended and fixed, it is inconvenient to move the nets to other place. A traditional ball practice device typically includes a frame and a back for supporting the frame. A net is attached to the frame, for capturing balls which is struck by the practicer. The frame is typically made of, e.g., flexible material, and is defined to be desired shape by being wrapped with a fabric tape. The net is sewed in the fabric tape and thus is configured as a whole together with the frame. As such, when one of the net and the frame is breakage, the entire ball practice device needs to be cast off and be replaced with a new one. Actually, the net is prone to be broken up due to long-term strike by the balls, accordingly decreasing the service period.
There is a need for, therefore, a ball practice device which is provided with a substitutable net and has a perfect availability.